Watching God of War 2018
by ZeR09
Summary: The camp are send to the Olympian throne room to watch about a certain god of war and his son (Reupload) [Slow Update]
1. E3 2016

**The character will be a bit OOC**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own PJO or GoW as it is not mine and belongs to their respective owner**

12121212121212121

 **Olympian Throne Room**

It was a normal day for the Olympian until a bright light appeared and it covered their vision.

The light dispersed and it reveal that all the demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are all there with confusion written all over their faces.

"What are you all doing here?" Asked Poseidon before Zeus can shouted at them.

"I would like to know why I am here as well." A voice said and it belongs to one Underworld Ruler, Hades.

"We too wants to know why." A chorus of voices belonging to Jason, Piper, Hazel and Leo.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Asked Thalia. A scowl appeared on Hera's face seeing her step-daughter.

"How are you my son?" Asked Poseidon to Percy.

"Not that good. But I'm well." Percy answered while Annabeth look angry as she blamed Percy for doing this.

"Calm down Annabeth." Athena said to her daughter.

As she said that, another bright light appeared and a large tv that is seen behind the demigods with a note on it screen.

"Someone go and read it." A random demigod from Camp Jupiter said.

Percy takes it and read it outloud, "Dear demigods, gods and goddess. This will show you a story about a god from the greek pantheon who has ended his vengeance many years ago."

He looks up to see many looks of confusion in the demigods and some of the gods.

"God from our pantheon?" Said Apollo looking confuse.

"But who?" He added again.

"Maybe if we watch it we will know who." Said Artemis.

All of them agreed to watch it. Many sofas materialized from the ground for the demigods to sit and a chair was made for Hades to sit besides Zeus.

The tv showed a black screen until--

 **"Roar!" A voice said.**

They were surprise by the sudden roar the sound made.

 **A crashing sound was** **heard.**

 **"That dull hammer doesn't scare me." The voice added again.**

 **A figure with animal fur clothing are seen playing with two toys.**

 **"Boom!" "Oh no!" The figure added as a another rough voice in the background saying "boy" but was not heard by the boy.**

 **"Stomp, stomp." The boy added again.**

 **The camera skim upward revealing the boy feature's. Animal fur clothing and a short brown hair.**

The screen stop as the boy's feature is seen. All the girls giggling and whispering something with "cute" in the sentence.

The gods were surprise to see a boy instead of a full grown man as the letter said it was a god from their pantheon that they are watching.

 **"Boy!" A deep voice came from the house said as it echoes.**

The demigods jumped as they heard the deep voice from the screen.

"It can't be..." whispered a shocked Zeus after hearing the voice.

Hades look at his brother as he wonders if he was thinking the same thing as him.

 **The boy sigh as he stands up and start walking to the house while kicking his giraffe toy in the way.**

 **As he enter a shadow of a man was seen in the house** **.**

 **"Your mother's knife it belongs to you now." The man in the shadow said.**

 **The boy look to his right to pick up a knife.**

 **"What for?" the boy asked while admiring the knife**

 **"A test." Answered the man in the shadow.**

 **"She taught you how to hunt, yes?" The man asked again.**

 **"Yes, sir." Answered the boy.**

"This is intense." Grover whispered to Percy.

"Yup, you can feel the tension." Percy whispered back.

 **"Then show me what you know." As the camera skim to the man walking out of the shadow.**

 **"I am hungry." The man said as he get out of the shadow.**

Zeus froze as he saw the man appearance.

White skin with red tattoo adorning the body with a right shoulder boar-like armor strapping under his left arm and a spartan skirt with pants and a beard that complete the man's appearance.

It was his son, Kratos, the God of War after he killed Ares.

Athena couldn't believe her own eyes. The man who she saw stab himself was still alive.

Murmurs were heard from the demigods as they all saw Zeus, the King of Olympus, froze at the sight of the man on the screen.

Dionysus plus Thalia and Jason wonder why their father froze when the man appeared.

All the gods look at Zeus and Hades ask "Is that who I think he is?"

"Yes" Zeus answered.

"Who is he father?" Dionysus asked as the demigods wanted to know as well.

"If the story doesn't tell then I will." said Zeus.

"For now, let us watch" he added.

 **The man throws a bow at the boy while saying "Feed us".**

 **The man walk outside as the boy takes the arrow hanging beside the door.**

"Where are they actually?" Asked Annabeth after seeing the snow.

"Maybe the story will tell where there are" answered Grover.

 **"What are we hunting?" The boy asked.**

 **"You are hunting deer."**

 **"Which way?"**

 **"You are hunting, you tell me." Said the man as the boy ran in front of him.**

 **"South?" The boy asked.**

 **"Is that a question?"**

The demigods laugh at the sarcasm while Apollo and Hermes chuckled at the man humor even though the man's body didn't tell that the man even had humor.

 **"South" said the boy firmly.**

 **They walked as the boy are jumping from rocks to rocks in the ground.**

The girls giggled as they saw the boy happy nature.

Artemis sigh as she saw the boy play while hunting but couldn't help but smile a little.

 **The boy grunts as he watch the snow fall from the branch he just touched.**

 **"Look, tracks! They fresh!" Said the boy.**

 **"This way" he added while the man follow. The boy grunts again as he climb a fallen tree. As he did the snow is replaced by a tree with red-like yellow leafs.**

 **"Ah!" Said the boy as he look shocked from being scared by a large deer.**

Screamed was heard from the demigods as they too were surprised by the deer.

 **The deer grunts as it ran away from the man and the boy.**

 **"Found it!" The boy said as a "Slow down, boy" was the reply from the man. "Sorry"**

 **"You must think. Do not simply react... be calm and plan" the man advised.**

"That is a good advice" Said Chiron.

"Yeah, and the forest are beautiful." A reply came from Grover.

"I hope they aren't any monsters in there" said Percy.

"The boy looks young to be killed by a monster." He added. All the demigods agreed.

 **"Its just... I'm not used to hunting." Said the boy. The man looks up as he heard birds flying away.**

"That doesn't look good"

"Ya think?" Murmurs came from the demigods.

"That's enough, lets keep watching" Poseidon said silencing them as he look at Zeus not wanting to shout at them.

 **"Oh... what happened here?" The boy said from the distance. The man walked up to the boy as he said**

 **"There it is!" The deer is shown besides a huge rock.**

 **"Hold." The man said but was too late as the boy already release the arrow. The deer bellows as the boy grunts.**

"Damn." One of Artemis hunters said. "He's close to hit it though." Another added.

 **The man walked up to the boy and snatch the bow away. "What are you doing! Now its guard is up! Only fire..." he paused and takes a breath.**

 **"Only fire when I tell you to fire." He added softly.**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **"Do not be sorry... be better" the man said as the boy reply.**

Angry murmurs were heard from the demigods as the man scold the boy for his mistake.

"Harsh." Said Jason.

"I feel sorry for him" Piper replied.

Demeter was angry because of the man scold of the boy's mistake but let it go as she saw the man takes breath to speak softly to the boy.

 **"Find it." said the man. The boy tried to take the bow but the man grunts not allowing the boy to take it. "Find...it"**

"Again... harsh" Jason said again.

"Shut up and just watch." Leo said to Jason.

"Harsh." Whispered Jason to himself.

 **The boy looks angry but let it go. He jumped from the ledge and turn right. The man followed the boy to a clearing with rocks surrounding it.**

 **A roaring was heard and a creature came out sliding besides the boy. The boy gaps while saying "My bow!"**

The demigods too gaps as the creature suddenly came at the clearing.

"Finally, some action!" Ares said while others too agreed.

 **"No,you are not ready!" The man said as he takes the axe of his back as its runes glows and covering it with ice.**

 **"Stay back!"**

Murmurs of "cool" and "awesome" was heard from the demigods and the children of the Forge God and the latter himself stared at the amazing weapon.

"I know where they are now" said Annabeth.

"Where?" Asked Percy. "Norse realm" Annabeth said answering Percy's question.

"How do you know its the Norse realm miss Annabeth" asked Artemis.

"Norse are the only pantheon that use runes... I think." Answered Annabeth not sure of her own answer.

"Let us watch if your theory is correct." Artemis replied.

 **The man grunts as he slash the creature with his axe until he grab it and slash the axe through its shoulder.**

"Sick." Percy whispers to Jason. "Yeah." came the reply.

 **"There's more of them!" Shout the boy to the man.**

 **The man look at the one standing at a rock and look at the one where it just jumped from one. He then throws the axe at one of the creatures and it froze. He ran to the others and punch it. He grunts as he breaks the creature's face.**

"Damn, what a fight" said Clarisse to Silena.

"Yeah" the only replied that came.

 **"Father, I knew something felt awful about the forest"** **The boy said to his father**

When the boy said that, the demigods gaps as the man they are watching is the boy's father and some of them wonders why he doesn't have his father white skin.

 **"Keep moving." The man said as he puts his hand forward to his axe and it flew back to his hand and puts it on his back.**

 **"You know if you give me my bow back... I can help you fight" the boy said.**

 **"I'm ready." He added.**

"He's right you know." Poseidon said.

"If the boy help it will be a lot easier."

"But it looks like the man can handle it on his own." Apollo said.

 **"You have yet to prove that."**

 **"I need a chance."**

 **"You had a chance."**

 **"I need another."**

 **"Then find that deer"**

 **They** **walked up to a bridge that leads to an entrance to a tomblike structure.**

 **The crow squawks and a creature they fought came climbing the bridge.**

 **"Back away boy!". The bridge broke as a hand grab the man that is revealed to be a troll.**

Many worried murmurs were heard when the troll appeared. And they were confuse when it speak a language unknown to mankind.

 **The troll speaks strange language as it appears to be talking to the man and it roars as the man punches it face and it were send stagggering back.**

"What strength." said Thalia.

"What is the man name actually?" Asked Grover. Many demigods too wanting to ask the same question.

"His name is Kratos." said Zeus. They all looked back at the screen only wanting to know the man's name.

 **"Here's your chance! Show me you're ready!" Kratos said to his son and throws him the bow**

 **"Yes,sir!" Was heard from the boy. The troll are straining a grunt as it pull a large rune pillar as its weapon. It roar as Kratos attack it.**

 **"Watch out!" The boy said as kratos were send staggering back from the troll's weapon of choice.**

 **"Back off, little queenie! I've special shocks! I will torture thee!" Kratos said to the troll as he attacks it.**

 **The troll's foot is suddenly covered with lava as he tries to stomp Kratos but he dodged at the last second.**

 **"He's rushing!" The boy's warn his father. As the troll stop at the edge of the cliff it tries to stomp but failed again. It's hand is covered with lava and throws it at Kratos.**

 **"What do we do now?"**

 **"Shoot it!"**

 **"Ok" as the boy shoots electricity came out and hit the beast square in the chest.**

Shocked was written all over the demigods faces as they watch the electric came out.

"Electric?" Said Jason and Thalia at the same time.

"Maybe its a rune" Athena said.

 **Suddenly Kratos jumps to the air and slams his axe down. Ice suddenly form around the area pushing the troll back. He then throws the axe to the troll's chest and its stagger back.**

 **Kratos then run straight to the beast while recalling his axe and jumps to the air and ice were seen blasting the ground in front of it. The enraged troll slams his pillar as it lit up with lava and it send Kratos back.**

 **"Father!"**

 **"It is time! I will bring it down you will kill it!"**

 **"Yes, sir!". The troll continues to slam the ice slowly breaking it apart. Suddenly, Kratos puts his axe back and he breathes heavily and roars as his muscles tightened. He jump to the troll's weapon and breaks the troll's husk. Climbing atop the head and rapidly punching it and bringing it down to the ground for the boy to finish it.**

 **The boy hesitate as the troll says "Wait." and slam the ground. He shoot but missed and instead hit Kratos right in his shoulder armor.**

"He almost hit it if not for the troll hitting the ice." Said Grover to Percy. Percy only nod his head as the fight is intense.

 **"Off the ice, now!" Kratos said as he finish off the troll with his axe. Taking the arrow off, he grab the bow and ran away from the falling cliff.**

 **"I am... so sorry. I..." before he can finish Kratos puts a hand up.**

 **"Your deer is getting away"**

 **"Yes, sir " Replied the boy as he run to catch the deer.**

 **Kratos follows inside to find himself inside a strange structure.**

 **"I can't believe we fought a real troll." The boy said trying to lighten up the mood.**

 **"Then who throws when I told you to kill it." Kratos reply's instantly broke the mood.**

 **"I know, but he was staring right at me... how could I look him in the eyes and..."**

 **"-Him? I thought your mother taught you to hunt."**

 **"She did, but i never got to kill anything...she always did that part."**

 **"Then it is time for you to learn.** **"**

No one said anything when the boy was taught to hunt but never got to kill especially the hunters of Artemis.

 **"Father, look!" The boy said as they arrive at a ledge overlooking some trees. Kratos gives him the bow with a "wait for my mark." The boy pulls a arrow and aim.**

 **"Relax, do not think of it as an animal...it is simply a target... clear your mind." The boy at his father and straight at the deer they were hunting.**

 **"Exhale and release." Said Kratos and the boy shoot the deer perfectly at its body.**

All of them cheers as the boy got his first hunt a success. Even the lazy Dionysus cheers a little for the boy on the screen.

 **"I got it!"**

 **"Good". The boy falls down from the ledge and run straight for the deer that is yelping.**

 **They arrive at the cliff the deer was laying on. The boy gives the knife to his father but a reply of his father "No, finish what you started." Hesitate him a little.**

"He's hesitating to kill it" said Artemis.

"But why lil' sis?" Asked Apollo.

"Don't call me that Apollo! Its because it his first hunt remember." Replied Artemis. "Oh" was the only reply.

 **"I can't." Said the boy to his father. The father takes his son hand and drove the knife to the deer to end its life.**

 **"I..." the boy said but it didn't finish. Kratos takes the knife and gives it back to his son.**

 **"Now, you are ready"**

 **"For what?" The camera skims backwards as it show the landscape and its beauty the father and son duo were watching.**

 **"A new beginning" said Kratos as thunder cracks in the background. A creature were shown flying and it later revealed it was a dragon as it screech closer to them both.**

The demigods were fascinate to see a dragon. Murmurs of "beautiful" and "dragon" are heard from the crowd of two demigod camp.

 **The screen turn black as a logo of a God of War were shown as the tv turn itself off.**

"God of War?" Asked Percy.

"Isn't Ares the god of war?".

"Maybe it will be explain later, let us watch more of it" said Poseidon as the screen turn itself on again

1212121212121

 **Author's Notes**

 **Atreus will be known as 'boy' until Kratos said his name or it will be revealed later.**

 **I'll write about the 2017 E3 Trailer in the next chapter.**

 **This is my first story. I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it. Sorry if my grammar is so bad I will try and fix it later.**


	2. E3 2017

**The character will be a bit OOC.**

 **I will referred Atreus by his name but the demigods will know it in the latter chapter**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character as they belong to their rightful owner**

1212121212121

The demigods and gods were talking as they wait for the tv to turn itself on.

"What do you think we see next?" Grover asked to Percy.

"How should I know, dude." Percy replied.

They were talking among themselves until--

"Hey,look! Its on!" Leo said as the others turn their attention to the tv.

 **A splashing of water was heard. The camera shows a pair of arms paddling the boat from its side.**

"Thats them right?" Jason asked.

"Yep" a short reply came from Leo.

 **Kratos continued to paddle until a stone like structure came into view.**

 **Seagull was seen as the camera skims up the boat to show Kratos's axe on his back.**

"What symbol is that?" Asked Percy to Annabeth thinking she might know the symbol.

"What symbol?" Said Annabeth.

"The one that is holding his axe." Percy pointed out.

"Its the Omega symbol." Said Athena entering her daughter conversation.

"Its the symbol of war." She added again.

"But I thought Ares is the god of war." Percy said the same question but was answered with the same one.

"For now let us watch." Said Annabeth thinking of the possibilities of who 'Kratos' is.

 **"Are you gonna do it?" Atreus asked.**

"Do what?"

"If you stop talking then we will know." Thalia said to Jason.

 **Kratos stands up while putting the paddle aside. He takes his axe off encasing it in ice. He throws it into the background.**

 **The seagulls fly away as it was thrown. Kratos tried to recall it but did not return.**

Many looks of confusion was seen as the axe did not return.

 **The screen turn black as Atreus said "You said I was cursed."**

Many gasps were heard as the sentence was said.

"Cursed?" Asked Hermes.

"What kind?" Apollo added.

 **The screen shows Kratos pulling the boat by a rope and Atreus was seen sitting inside of it.**

 **"You think I'm weak because I'm not like you."**

Anger was seen in Percy's eyes as no father should said that to his own son.

 **Kratos stopped pulling and the screen changed to Kratos trying to recalling his axe back on the boat.**

 **"You do not know everything, boy." Kratos voices as rumbling happen.**

 **The screen changes to Kratos pulling the boat again.**

"This is confusing" said Leo.

"It keep changing places" he added again as many demigods agrees.

 **"No." Atreus said. "But at least I know the truth now."**

'Truth?' Thought Zeus.

'Does the boy knows his father is a god?' He added.

 **The screen changes back as Kratos looks around of what causing the rumble.**

 **"The truth..." Kratos said.**

 **"Hang on, boy!" He said to the boy as the boat was taken by the waves.**

Many worried looks were seen as they fear for the boy safety.

"I hope he survived whatever is happening." A worried Piper said.

 **"Okay!" Replied Atreus.**

 **The screen changes back to Kratos saying "The truth..." while trailing off.**

 **The boat was taken by the waves as the screen turned black.**

Many demigods hopes that they survived.

 **An ominous tone was heard as Kratos had his axe and Atreus infront of him aiming his bow for the enemy.**

"What is that?" Were heard from the demigod as they saw a frost giant corpse on the screen.

"A frost giant!" Annabeth said shocked at the discovery.

"A what?" Grover asked.

"A frost giant from the norse." Came the reply.

 **"Long way from home, aren't you?" A voice said as a figure of a wolf was seen on the shadow.**

 **Kratos was seen holding a cloth that hold something in it.** (A/N I don't know what its called)

 **"And here I thought your kind was supposed to be so enlightened... so much better than us." The mysterious voice said.**

 **Kratos are shown in some kind of room full of treasure with Atrues and are looking at the vase that has him holding the blades of chaos encraved on it.**

"Aha!" Shouted Annabeth like her birthday came early.

"Now I know who he is." She added.

"Who?" Percy said wanting to know as all the demigods and Dionysus.

"He's Kratos a spartan, he killed Ares and claimed the God of War title." The sudden revealation was a shocked by the children of Ares.

"You were killed, father?" Asked Clarisse to Ares.

"Yes, I got resurrected after 1000 years." The war god said grimly.

"Where did you get this information Annabeth?" Athena asked her daughter.

"I read it from a book which I don't know where or how I find it. It just appeared on my desk one day."

"Sorry." She added quickly.

"It's fine" said Athena

"Is there more about him?" Grover asked Annabeth.

"He was called the Ghost of Sparta of his white skin."

"How come you didn't know him last time?" Grover asked again.

"It never came to my mind." An embarrased Annabeth said.

 **The screen shows Kratos's axe up close while many enemy was seen in the background ranging from big to small.**

 **Kratos elbowed the creature in the face as he sliced another one and ripping another apart.**

Many worried faces was seen but instantly were replaced by relief as Kratos killed the creature one by one.

 **The scene change to Kratos and Atreus walking to reach a temple like structure infront of them.**

 **"The gods of these realms don't take kindly to outsiders, trust me." A woman voice said.**

 **Kratos was seen talking to the owner of the voice.**

 **"When they find you, and they will, they'll make things difficult." She added.**

 **The screen changes again to Kratos giving Atreus a knife while saying "Wait here. I will handle this."**

 **The scene changes to Kratos taking his axe to fight more creature.**

The demigods wanted to see Kratos fights and suddenly their wishes come true.

 **Kratos slash a creature and throws the axe at another's feet. He ran to another while extending his shield on his left arm.**

"Nice shield" said Clarisse.

 **He puts it forward and rams the creature sending it flying backward.**

 **He punches another and bash it with the shield and recall his axe. He slash another sending it flying.**

 **The scene changes to Kratos jumping and slam his axe on the ground as frost was seen flying sending the troll staggering.**

 **The scene changes again as Kratos slashing at the creature and Atreus electrocute it. He charges the rune at his axe and frost was seen freezing the creatures.**

 **The scene changes again** (A/N yes again) **as he fights the same troll but it was send back after the axe shines.**

 **The scene changes again as he fight another troll that broke a pillar while he roll to the side.**

 **He slash at the smaller creature sending his axe flying around him as he slice a creatures body.**

 **Kratos was seen walking infront of the troll and was send flying towards the back of a house.**

The demigods were fascinate at the fight they just witness and gaps at how the troll send Kratos flying.

 **The scene changes as Kratos and Atreus was seen walking towards Sindri.**

 **"Wow, that was..uh..something." said Sindri.**

 **"That... uh... uh... fight." He added.**

 **The axe was thrown besides Sindri. He gasps while looking at the axe.**

 **The scene changes again to Kratos climbing with Atreus behind him. It changes to Atreus running while jumping to a rock looking at the view.**

 **"On our journey we will be attack by all manner of creature." Kratos said while aiming his axe at an enemy as it changes to a troll roaring while he recall his axe.**

 **Kratos was seen fighting a knight while dodging its strike.**

 **"To be effective in combat..." Kratos said while his hand was on Atreus face.**

 **"A warrior must not feel for his enemy." He finished while snapping the man's bones.**

The demigods cringed at the sound of bones snapping but said nothing as they were listening to the advice.

 **Kratos punch a humanlike creature and it changes to him slashing at a troll stumbling it.**

 **"Close your heart to their desperation..." Kratos slash a creature's neck decapitating its head.**

 **"Close your heart to their suffering..." Kratos was seen standing ontop of a troll's head breaking its horn while bringing its own weapon slamming the head to the ground.**

Many demigods were disgusted as the troll's head was slam but said nothing.

 **"The road ahead is long and unforgiving..." Kratos climbs atop a temple like structure but was stop by a creature grabbing Atreus.**

 **"No place for a boy..." Atreus stab it with his knife.**

 **"You must be a warrior." Kratos was seen giving the axe to a small blue man.**

 **"But not everyone is bad...mother always said to be open to those who can help."**

 **The scene changes to a beautiful scenery where Kratos paddles a boat.**

 **It changes again to see Atreus trying to pull something until Kratos gives him his knife.**

 **"Who you were before doesn't matter." The woman voice said.**

 **"This boy is not your past, he is your son." Atreus was seen standing at a temple with a bowl in the center.**

 **The scene change to the woman caressing Atreus head who is looking sick while Kratos listened to the woman.**

 **"And he needs his father." The voice finishes.**

The demigods gasped at what happen to the boy thinking that something happen to him.

 **The scene change to where the waves and rumbling happen.**

"They survived!" Piper said happily.

"I hope whatever causing it will not attack them." She added. The other demigods hopes that it will not.

 **The boat stop at a rock which happen to be moving upwards as it does it reveal an reptile like eyes.**

The demigods were scared.

"They not gonna fight it, right?" Asked a scared Grover. No one answer him.h

 **"What... is this?" Kratos said.**

 **"It's the World Serpent!" Atreus answered his father.**

 **The serpent open its mouth and the leviathan axe came out to land at the boat. Kratos takes it while readying a stance.**

 **"Stay calm, boy!"**

 **"I am!" The serpent suddenly spoke an unintelligible language that the boy surprisingly understand.**

 **"What is it saying?" Asked Kratos. The serpent utter more unintelligible language.**

 **"He wants to help us!" Said Atreus.**

 **The screen turn black as dramatic music and the God of War logo came. The screen turns black as the logo disappear..**

"Well that was... uh... something." Percy said.

"No jokes there, man." Grover replied still looking scared.

"Let us wait for the tv to turn back on... until then we wait." Said Zeus speaking for the first time

121212121212121212

 **Thanks for the review on the first chapter I appreciate it.**

 **The next chapter will be about Kratos chopping the trees at the beginning and then I will skip straight to the stranger's fight.**

 **Until next time**...


	3. The Beginning and The Stranger's fight

**The gameplay will be based upon MKIceAndFire gameplay on Youtube and I take no credit from it**

 **The character will be OOC**

 **Author's Notes :**

 **Some of you guys said that I should not skip a few scenes which I couldn't do because of how long the game really is. I will do not do all but few cutscenes. Do tell me what scene you will want me to do but it has to be according to the storyline not jump a few cutscene and then do before that said cutscene. I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Excuse my grammar.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the character nor the game as they belong to their rightful owner**

34343434343434

The Demigods were talking to each other. While the gods and goddesses are disscussing about Kratos.

"How did he ended up in norse?" Asked Poseidon.

"I think it should be explain in the story." Replied Hades. As he said that, the tv turn itself on.

"Alright! Some action finally!" Clarisse said. The others agreed.

 **Kratos was seen in a forest facing a tree that has a glowing handprint on it.**

The demigods are dissapointed but said nothing.

 **He walks closer to it and touch the tree while looking sad.**

Sad faces can be seen in the crowds of demigods as they though the owner of the handprint is close to him.

 **Kratos walks back and swing the leviathan axe to cut the tree.**

 **He starts slow until he roars and the tree fell down. He walks to the tree to pick it but the bandage on his left arm got loose a little.**

 **He looks at it then takes a deep breath.**

"He looks sad about that bandage on his arm." Percy said.

"Maybe it has something about his past." Chiron replied.

 **Kratos tightened the bandage after tooking the deep breath. "Found some."**

Atreus sudden appearance result in scream of some demigods.

 **"Get in the boat, boy." Ordered Kratos.**

 **Atreus do what he was ordered. Kratos finished tightening his bandage and lift the trunks up.**

"Strong." Commented Leo.

"Maybe stronger than Hercules." Jason added.

'That's true.' Hera voiced in her thought. Remembering how their fight ended up.

"We don't know that yet." Voiced Annabeth.

 **Kratos and Atreus walks up to their boat.**

 **"Still want me to tie it up to the boat?" Asked Atreus but got no answer.**

 **Kratos puts the trunk down and hooks it up while saying "boy" giving Atreus a rope tying it to the boat.**

"Seriously, what is his name?" Asked a frustrated Percy.

"All we keep hearing is 'boy' and its annoying."

"Be patience Percy." Replied Chiron.

 **Kratos push the trunk to the river. Atreus stop tying the rope when Kratos said "That is enough."**

 **Kratos paddles the boat.**

 **"Father?" Atreus said.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Did something change? The forest feels different now."** **Atreus added again**

This surprise Demeter as the boy can fell the forest.

 **Kratos paddles the boat to a cave. "Everything is different, boy. Try not to dwell on it."**

 **"Yes, sir." Came a quick reply.**

 **They reached at a dock. Kratos takes the rope pulling the tree trunk up.**

 **He lift it up. They walk till they reached at a house.**

"Isn't this the house where he got launch to its backyard?" A demigod ask his friend.

"Yep." A replied came from his friend.

 **Kratos walks up to a woodbed and put the trunk down.**

 **"That was the last." He said taking his axe to chop the trunk. Atreus walks up to the house and open the door.**

What the demigod saw was sad.

 **Atreus takes a candle and walks up to a cloth that covered a body.**

 **"Lo, there do I see my Mother." Atreus said while lighting up the candle surrounding the body.**

 **"Lo, there do I see my Father." He said lighting up another three.**

 **"Lo, there do they call to me." Lighting up another two.**

 **"Lo, there do they call to me."**

 **Scattering some petals on the cloth.**

 **"Lo, there do they call to me." While putting his hand and head on the cloth.**

 **"Lo, there do they call to me. Lo, there do they call to me." He repeated.**

 **Atreus looks up to the door to see Kratos intimidating shadows on the doorway.**

Sniff and sob was heard fron the demigods at the scene but was instantly broken by Kratos intimidation.

"Scary." Said a scared Piper.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Said a confident Jason.

 **Kratos walks over as Atreus wipe away his tear.**

 **"She's ready." Atreus said. Kratos lift the body up.**

 **"Find your way home. You are free." He said.**

Many demigods were now crying at this.

"Sad." Said Percy looking sad as well. No children should feel this way.

 **He lift it up as sad music came resulting in more crying in the crowds of demigods. He start walking outside as Atreus follows.**

 **He puts it on the woodbed and start a fire. The camera change perspective as they overlook the burning body.**

 **Suddenly Atreus takes the burning knife while burning his hand.**

 **He drops the knife down saying "sorry" to his father. Kratos takes Atreus hand while getting some snow putting it in his son hand.**

 **"Squeeze." Kratos said while taking some of his bandages wrapping it on the burns.**

 **"This knife... it was hers... now it is yours." Giving the knife to Atreus as he takes it.**

 **The scene changes to Kratos jumping off a cliff at his backyard while catching his son.**

"Why the scene changes?" Grover asked looking confuse.

"I think this is after they go hunting that deer." Answer Annabeth.

 **"But why would a Fire Troll burns mother's garden? And since when the Draugr so close to the house?" Asked Atreus to his father while walking to the front of the house.**

 **"And what was that frozen thing that attacked us?"** **He added again.**

"Draugr?" A demigod asked.

"I think it's that the creature they first encounters." Her friend answer.

"Frozen thing?"

"I don't know that." Percy's question was answer by a confuse looking Annabeth.

"Since when you looks confuse?" Percy asked again.

"I don't study norse." Deadpanned Annabeth.

 **"I do not know...now be silent, we are almost home." Kratos said. Kratos opens the door.**

 **"Inside, boy." Atreus walks inside.**

 **Kratos walks up to the now burnt woodbed and collect his late wife ashes and put it in a cloth like purse.** (A/N I still don't know what its called)

 **He walks back inside and close the door behind him.**

 **"It's not fair." Mumbled Atreus from afar.**

 **"He doesn't know anything." He added.**

'Whats wrong with him.' Thought of all the demigods and some curious gods.

 **"You lost control." Kratos said to Atreus as he looks at his father.**

 **"That thing was trying to kill us. It's not like you don't get angry in a fight."**

 **"Anger can be a weapon." Replied Kratos.**

 **"If you can control it- use it." He added.**

"Clearly a good advice there." Said Chiron wanting all the demigods to take it seriously.

 **"You clearly cannot. When you lose-"**

 **"I haven't been sick in a long time. I'm better now." Atreus interruped his father.**

"The boy is sick? What father let his son do hunting while sick?" Demeter asked looking angry at Kratos.

"Calm down, sister." Hestia said for the first time.

" **Fine." Kratos said as he kneels in front of Atreus said.**

 **"You want me to hit you?" "I want you to try." Atreus sigh as he raise his fist to hit until Kratos deflected it harshly.**

 **"OWWW! What are you--?"**

The demigods were angry because of how Kratos do to his son. But said nothing as to know what happen next.

 **"Try again." Kratos ordered. Atreus tries to punch but got the same result.**

 **"Why are you doing that?" He said while standing up.**

 **"Too slow. Try again." Atreus punch harder and get the same result again.**

 **"Cut it out!"**

As this is happening many demigods were angry at Kratos like Demeter is but keeping it silent as possible.

 **"Weak. Again." Kratos spoke louder. Atreus punch again a bit harder but get deflect.**

 **"Again."**

 **"STOP IT!" shouted Atreus**

 **"AGAIN." Kratos only spoke a bit louder.**

 **Atreus suddenly fall to the campfire but didn't get hit by it.**

Many gasps are heard as he fall but relief take over has he didn't fell at the fire place.

 **Atreus cough slightly. Kratos walks over and takes Atreus arm, making him stand.**

 **"Your anger..." Kratos whisper to his son.**

 **"You can get lost in it. The path ahead is difficult.."**

 **Atreus tried to walk away but got pull back by Kratos.**

Demeter was nearing her limit at Kratos harshness to Atreus. Wanting to scold him but couldn't as she was being calmed down by Hestia.

She too wanted to scold Kratos at how he treat his son as many goddesses in the room.

 **"And you, Atreus, are clearly not ready." Kratos said to his son, revealing his name for the demigods and gods to know.**

Mumbling was heard after the reveal of the boy's name.

"Cool name." Grover said.

"Yep." Percy replied.

 **Suddenly a rumbling happen outside.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"Quiet." Kratos replied to Atreus question.**

The demigods are once again, worried about that rumbling that may cause the father son duo a trouble.

 **A knock was heard at the door surprising the father and son.**

The demigods and some goddesses too surprise at the sudden knock.

 **"Come on out! It's no use hiding anymore." A man's voice was heard as Kratos walks to the door.**

 **"I know who you are..."**

 **"What's going on! Do you know him?" Atreus asked his father.**

 **"...more importantly, I know what you are** **!" The man continues**

'What you are?' Jason thought completely forgetting Kratos is a god.

 **"Boy, beneath the floor. Now.."**

 **"But.. you told me to never go down there." Kratos moves a rug and open the flooring.**

 **"Who is that?"**

 **"I do not know." A quick reply from Kratos.**

 **"What he's talking about?"**

 **"I do not know. GET IN." Kratos ordered.**

'The tension were real as this could be a fight.' Percy thought.

'If he telling the boy to hide then this will be bloody.' Zeus thought.

 **Atreus gets in as Kratos close it quickly while putting the rug on top of it.**

 **"Just tell me what I want to know! No need for this to get bloody."**

Zeus thought was right.

"It's a fight." Percy said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Grover asked hoping it is not a fight.

"Call it a hunch."

 **Kratos opens the door to see a man with a long hair that reach his neck and beard with blue runes adorning his small muscle body while wearing pants with a cloth in front of it.**

"This be easy for him." Laughed Clarisse after seeing the man appearance. Some demigods agree with her.

 **"Huh" said the man.**

 **"Thought you'd be bigger. But you're definitely the one." The stranger spoke.**

 **"Long way from home, aren't you?" The stranger asked.**

"The voice from last time!" Annabeth said.

"Definitely him. Wonder who he is..." she added before trailing to her own thought.

 **"What do you want?" Asked Kratos to the stranger.**

 **"Oh, you already know the answer to that." He replied.**

 **"Whatever it is you seek, I do not have it." Kratos said.**

 **"You should move on." He added turning back to his door.**

 **"Hahaha. And here I thought your kind was suppose to be so enlightened.." Kratos turns back to the man**

 **"...so much better than us. So much smarter. And yet you hide out here in the woods--like a coward."**

'I think it should be called strategy so no one can find you' Annabeth voiced in the mind.

 **"You do not want this fight." Kratos said.**

'But I/we do' Ares and his children thought otherwise.

 **"Oh...Im pretty sure I do." The stranger said while rubbing his beard until the hand rubbing the beard slap Kratos.**

'YES!!' Ares and his children said in their mind completely waiting for this exciting moment.

 **Kratos turns back to face the man. "Leave...my...home." Kratos ordered.**

 **"You are going to have to kill me for that to happen." The man said as he punch Kratos on the face and stomach and then the face again.**

 **He tried to punch on the face but was grab by Kratos. Kratos grab the hand putting it aside erupting an "argh.." from the man.**

 **"I warned you--"**

"FIGHT!" All of Ares children yell annoying the other occupant in the room.

 **"Finally." The man said just before getting punch by Kratos.**

The sentence confuse the demigods and some gods but said nothing. The stranger was send stumbling back.

 **Kratos looks back while saying "You would not listen."**

 **"No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." The man mumbles. Kratos walks over and grab the man's arm.**

 **"Fine, my turn." The man said as he punch Kratos flying to the back of his house.**

Shocked faces was seen from the demigods and gods at how godly the strength the man possess.

"Don't judge the book by it's cover I guess." Leo said trying to lighten the mood but failed at how quiet the room is.

 **Kratos try to stand up while grunting. The man was seen on the roof as he jump to flatten Kratos but he dodge at the last second.**

 **"How incredibly dissapointing." The man said as Kratos stands up ready to fight.**

 **"Come on, then." He added. Kratos punch and use his shield to bash the man as he takes his axe and use it to slash him.**

 **The man suddenly turn blue and slam his hand down sending ice to Kratos who dodged at the last second.**

 **"Pointless." The man said as he punch Kratos who parried with his shield and continue slashing.**

 **The man grab the axe and turn his hand blue punching Kratos sending him flying.**

 **T** **he stranger dash away and slam his hand sending frost to Kratos who dodge.**

The battle was intense as the room was in complete silent except for the sound made by the battle.

 **"You bore me." The stranger said as Kratos blocks his punch while countering with a slash.**

 **The man slam his hand once again sending frost to Kratos.**

 **"Are you even trying?" He said trying to punch Kratos but was blocked and got send a few feet away. The stranger tried to punch again but was send a few feet.**

 **"Come on already." The man said as his punch connected to Kratos ribs. He was quickly countered by a block from the shield.**

 **"So slow.." the man said punching the tatooed man sending him flying. Kratos tries to counter but his ribs was elbowed and punch in the stomach.**

 **He was in the air when his leg was pulled and was slam on the ground and onto the air. The stranger jump to meet Kratos in the air just to send him flying to the rooftop.**

 **"Tell me what I want...pain stops. Real simple." He said while choking Kratos.**

"He's not gonna die right?" Grover asked. But no one answer him.

"Harsh." Grover said to himself.

 **The man try to punch Kratos but was dodge at the last second resulting in a hole in the roof. Kratos looks down below seeing Atreus's bed.**

 **"Why are there two beds in there?" The man asked as Kratos roars grabbing the man's face sending it to the roof while the man do the same until Kratos start punching him into a bloody pulp.**

 **"LEAVE MY HOME!" Kratos said as he slam the man's face breaking the roof below them sending them back to the ground.**

 **The man countered with a german suplex.** (A/N I think that what's its called?)

 **He kicks Kratos sending him to a broken tree.**

 **"Struck a nerve, did I!?" The man said as Kratos stands up. Kratos picks the tree sending the man flying to the house's side.**

 **He quickly runs and rams the man to a small rock and a big rock.**

 **"Who are you hiding!" The man said while punching the red tattooed man. As Kratos rams him to the rock, he was slam to the ground.**

 **"Slow and old. You should have never come to Midgard." Remarked the man as his injuries started to heal.**

"He can heal!" Shouted the demigods worrying for Kratos.

"Please don't die." Whispered most of the demigods.

 **"So...care to try again?" The man asked.**

 **"You talk too much." Kratos said as he punch the man a few times but was quickly countered and was send to the deeper parts of the rock.**

 **"You won't talk? Fine. Maybe whoever it is you've got stashed in that house will." The man statement made Kratos angry as he suddenly roars.**

 **He was covered by a red aura activating his Spartan Rage.**

 **He runs back through the rubble punching the man to a tree in the process.**

 **He slams the man's head to the tree breaking it. He takes the tree ramming it to the man back to where the rubbles of rock.**

 **"Who is it!" The man asked as he was slam to a bigger rock that has runes.**

 **"Who you're afraid I'll find! Let's find out!" He said breaking the tree.**

 **Kratos punches the man until his Spartan Rage was over.**

 **"You still bore me. What are you hiding?" The man asked.**

 **Kratos then grab the man's leg resulting in him laughing.**

'He's laughing?' Percy thought.

'Is this some kind of joke to him?' He added.

 **The man was send back to the rune covered stone. Kratos punch him breaking the rock.**

 **He looks at the rock while sending the man to the ground. He breaks the rock as he send it falling to the man ending their battle.**

Cheers and relief was heard all over the room as the red tattooed man wins this hard battle.

 **As the stone fell, rocks was seen falling clearing a path for Kratos to return home. He walks back looking tired. As he reach the rock, a small quake happen.**

 **"Leaving so soon?" The stranger voices.**

All the cheering stop when this happen. The stranger was still alive. Many question was running through their head but the main one was 'how?'

 **Kratos turns back as the stone was lifted and was send flying to Kratos who got out his shield breaking the stone.**

 **The stranger tried to punch but was stopped and now the two was struggling to overpower the other.**

 **"When Odin send me here, I just needed answers, but... YOU, you have to act all proud." Their struggle wrecks the terrain harder.**

 **"Throw whatever you have at me...I'll keep coming. That old body will give out. But before I end this, I want you to know one thing... I can't feel any of this."**

The man sudden reveal was a shocked even to some gods. They never heard of a non-feel man before. The silence was clear but they keep watching.

 **The man punch Kratos resulting in his piece of land to fall to the very earth. The stranger punch Kratos to the air.**

 **Kratos punch him a few times but was launch to the now non-natural ravine. He uses his axe to stick to the wall and start to climb back up.**

 **"You've seen it with your own eyes, you can't hurt me. Nothing can." The man said on top of the ravine.**

 **"This fight is pointless. Your struggle is pointless." Kratos continue to climb.**

 **"It didn't have to be this way." Kratos succeed but was stop as the man kick the ground resulting the stone to go to the other side.**

 **"Pathetic." Kratos stands up showing the demigods and gods at how bloody he is**.

"He's strong if he can survive that long against a man that can feel nothing." Chiron voiced the other's thoughts.

'True.' Zeus thought remembering how long their final fight is.

 **"You can't win. I feel nothing. But you... you feel everything. Yet you, you keep trying." As he said that Kratos concentrate to heal himself.**

'Regeneration is good nowadays' the demigods thoughts at how easy their fight will be.

 **"I'm not my brother."**

'More clue about him' thought Annabeth still thinking of who this man is like she did with Kratos.

 **"And if you'd given me what I wanted, it wouldn't have to ended this way. But no.." he stopped just to run and punch Kratos who sidestep.**

 **"Let's finish this." The stranger said readying for their final battle. He jumps as he glows blue trying to smash Kratos but miss.**

 **"You can't beat me!" Kratos slash at the man non stop getting a few punches too.**

 **"COME ON! I feel nothing...NOTHING!" The man said completely bored.**

 **They traded blows until Kratos slam the stranger to the ground, grabbing his leg sending him flying near the ravine. The man deflect the axe sending it flying away.**

 **Kratos grabs the man sending them both to the ground while chocking him.**

 **The man tried to escape but Kratos grabs him chocking him again.**

 **"I'd hoped that you of everyone I've faced would finally make me feel something. But you can't." The bloodied man said to Kratos in similiar state.**

 **The man struggle until Kratos breaks his neck, sending his body down the ravine.**

The sound of neck breaking was disgusting to hear but this one made the demigods give out a sigh of relief.

"Finally over." A relief Percy said.

"No more fight or I'm gonna be sick." He added. The others agreed.

 **Kratos stands up and start walking to his home.**

 **"Who was he? He knew me. Did he know my past? How did they find me... after all this time?"**

'He thinks that we will go after him?' Zeus thought.

 **"Faye...what do I do?" He said to himself as he recall the leviathan axe.**

 **"Our son... is not... ready... to carry your ashes...to the top of the mountain." He said but fell down at how tired he is. He steady himself as he started to heal.**

 **"And neither am I."**

'He's not ready to even scatter his wife ashes?' Thought Poseidon and Hades.

 **"I do not know... how to do this without you." He said nearing the door.**

 **"But we cannot stay here." Kratos said as he open the door and walks to where Atreus is. He open the floor.**

 **"Boy." A shocked Atreus sit up quickly.**

 **"There was so much... I thought..." He trailed not wanting to say the next word.**

 **"You're all right."**

 **"I am all right." Kratos reply to his son.**

 **"Come. Gather your things. We are leaving." Atreus do what he is ordered.**

 **"Thought I wasn't ready."**

 **"You are not. But we have no choice now." Kratos said as Atreus walks outside with his bow and arrow.**

 **Kratos puts the rug back where its belong.**

 **"Prove me wrong." He said to his son.**

 **"Yes, sir." A determined Atreus answered. They walked outside as Kratos close the door. The camera skims up overlooking the mountain.**

 **"The mountain...its gonna be a LONG trip." Atreus said.**

 **"Yes. But an important one." As Kratos said that the screen blackened meaning its unpowering itself off.**

"What a fight."

"Yeah."

"Did you see just how bloody they are."

"Yeah." The demigods talk to their friends as the gods are talking to each other.

"Wonder what we see next." Said a wondering Hermes.

"We will have to wait then." Hades said.

 **34343434343434**

 **What a long chapter. One of the review said that the axe and the blades of chaos should look like they are fully upgraded which im going to do for the axe next chapter when they meet Brok.**

 **Next chapter : The Smith, Witch and the Serpent**

 **Till next time.**


	4. The Blue Smith

**Will be based upon MKIceAndFire gameplay on Youtube and I take no credit from it**

 **A/N :** **Characters will be OOC's**

 **Sorry for the late update. Not my intention too. Been busy lately. The Smith, Witch and The Serpent chapter will be split into three seperate chapter because at how long it will took me to make it.**

 **The long awaited chapter is finally here. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the game as they belong to their respectful owners**

3434343434343434

"I wonder..." Hephaetus said as he trails off.

"Wonder what?" Athena asked her brother.

"If there is a good blacksmith there." Said Hephaetus as he points at the tv.

"All you care is that weapon of his." Ares said iritiated.

"Its better than that cursed blades that you gave him." Hephaetus argued.

They continued arguing but stop when the tv turns on to shows Kratos walking to a bar-like door.

 **Kratos lifts the door to let Atreus and himself in.**

 **"Echh...what's that smell?" Atreus asked closing his nose. Kratos walks closer to his son until--**

 **"Now!" A voice said behind them as Kratos turns his head to look.**

"Another fight?!" Said Ares looking excited.

"Hope its not a fight." Hestia said not wanting another fight like last time.

 **"Are they Hel-Walkers?" A man asked jumping off a ledge and was followed by his friend.**

 **"They're untouched! Look!" His friend said**

'Untouched?" Everyone said in their mind.

'Perhaps...cannibals?' Thoughts Annabeth trying to solve the man's words.

 **"Someone start the fire!" Another said as he jumps off a ledge Kratos is looking at.**

 **"Siegmund, your knives." The same one said as another came out behind the pillar.**

 **"So many days...without meat.** "

"Cannibals...ew." said a disgusted Annabeth.

"Ew indeed." Piper said.

 **"Meat? Wait~us?" A confused Atreus said.**

'Obviously.' Thought the gods.

 **"Behind me." Said Kratos protecting his son.**

 **"What if they change like the others?"**

'Change? Like others?' All the demigods thought in a confusing manner.

 **"We'll have to keep them alive. Strip of their meat... a little at a time." One of the attacker said.**

"Disgusting"

"Gross"

"Ew"

Few murmurs were heard with the demigods especially the cabin of Aphrodite.

 **"This fight is mine alone." Kratos said taking his axe. As he said that, he brought his axe forward making it shine a bright light stunning the attackers.**

 **"He wields magic!" One of the attackers said looking shocked. As Kratos kills them one by one, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He strangled the man as one of the attackers attack Atreus. "NO!"**

"NO!" shouted the demigods and some goddesses who cares for the boy.

 **The camera zooms a little to show Atreus stabbing the man on the neck as the body fells towards him.**

Worried was seen in Demeter's eyes. She fonds over the boy by just seeing his playful nature.

The same can be said to Hestia. Poseidon couldn't help but felt worried as he saw the boy kills at such a young age.

Hoping it will not affect the boy nature.

 **"Atreus!" Kratos said breaking the man's neck. He stands up and run to Atreus.**

 **Atreus was seen breathing as Kratos push the body away.**

 **Kratos stands him up as the boy's face shows horror and regret.**

 **The boy cries as Kratos put his hand on Atreus shoulder.**

 **Kratos puts his hand on Atreus face.**

 **"Close your heart to it."**

"Didn't we see this before?" Asked Hermes at the familliar scene.

"I think we did." Athena said in conforming the question.

"Déjà vu much eh??" Apollo said trying to lighten up the mood.

His cabin laugh at the statement.

 **"Come then. We have a long journey ahead--" before he could finish a blue men like thing attacked them but was grab by Kratos and was cut through its throat, killing it.**

 **He looks around as the human he killed rise from death with a blue skin.**

"Those are Hel-Walkers?" Grover said disgusted at the Hel-Walkers.

"They look tough." Clarisse said.

 **"Wait here. I will handle this." Kratos said intending to finish the job.**

 **He punch at one killing it while recalling the leviathan axe to slash at another two. He grabs the last one crushing its head benath his feet.**

"Quick." Poseidon said.

"Yet, efficent." Hades added.

 **"They came back." Atreus said.**

 **"Th- they came back." He added.**

 **"It is finished." Kratos said looking for a way to get out.**

 **"I want to leave here." Atreus said.**

 **"Then collect yourself." Kratos said back.**

 **"We must find a way out." He added.**

 **"Here." Kratos said to a climbable wood ledge.**

 **"Find something to pull me up."**

 **"Okay." Atreus said back as Kratos boost him up.**

"He looks awful." Silena said.

"That was his first kill." Clarisse said to her friend.

 **"Atreus... the chain." Kratos said returning his son to reality.**

 **"The chain, right." Atreus said walking slowly.**

 **"You are in your head, boy. Let it go." Kratos said as Atreus walks slowly towards the chain.**

 **"He would have killed you."**

 **"I know. I had to do it-- I do know that. I just--"**

 **"Then we will go home, boy." Kratos said.**

 **"What?" Atreus said looking confuse.**

 **"To give up this easily."**

"Hah! Weak!" Ares said. As he said that, he was reply by an angry Athena.

"Why would you said that! He just got his first kill!" Her statement was supported by her children and some of the other cabins.

"Alright! Enough bickering!" Zeus said after watching Athena and Ares bicker.

 **"So close to the start." Kratos said.**

 **"Wait no." Atreus interject.**

 **"I'm not giving up. I can do this. I just have to... you know... catch my breath." He said going back to his playful nature.**

 **"Come on up. I'm ready."**

The gods are surprised by the boy's fast change. It was either to keep going or give it all up.

 **Kratos climbs up the chain as it was send down. They walks outside to a ledge as Kratos walks to it with Atreus on his back.**

 **"Listen to me."**

Atreus isn't the only one listening as the demigods and gods are listening as well.

 **"To be effective in combat, a warrior must not feel for his enemy."**

Déjà vu was felt as the audience in the room heard the familliar word.

 **"The road ahead is long and unforgiving--" Kratos said finishing his walk at the ledge.**

 **"No place for a boy. You must be a warrior."**

 **"I understand."** **Atreus said.**

"Us too." Whispered most demigods.

 **They walk to a bridge. They saw a blue man and a big creature that carries all type of weapon.**

"A smith?" An excited Hephaetus asked.

"Perhaps." Athena said answering almost all questions asked by the gods and goddesses.

 **"Get up and move your ass!" The blue man said.**

"The creature won't move?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Grover answers.

"Maybe its afraid of something." He added.

 **"What'cha waitin for? C'mon already!" Said the man again.**

 **Both of them approach the blue man.**

 **"Can't get this sloe-eyed cocklump to cross the bridge! Hrmphh!" The man said frustrated.**

 **"It's because she's scared of something behind the trees over there." Atreus said.**

'Can you feel the forest? Demeter thought.

'If yes, how?' Wanting to figure out more, she continue watching.

 **"There's what now?" Asked the blue man looking confuse**.

 **Atreus turn to his father and said "Father, throw your axe at those trees on the other side of the bridge--the ones with the white trunks.**

'Smart.' Athena said.

'Maybe even smarter than Annabeth.' She added.

 **Kratos throws his axe at the trees as it rustle signalling a lot of Draugr in it.**

 **Kratos recalls his axe back and puts it in his back.**

 **"You were right." Kratos said impressed.**

 **"Hey... you must be smart or somethin', boy." The blue man said.**

 **"You are a boy, aren't cha?" The man asked suspiciously.**

"What?" This question was echoed by all the demigods.

"What a stupid question." Leo said.

 **The man slap the creature trying to move it.**

 **"She have a name?" Atreus asked.**

 **"I dunno. Rude bastard ain't ever asked mine so I ain't ever asked hers. HAA!" The man said trying to push the creature.**

 **"What's yours?" Asked Atreus.**

 **"Brok." The now named blue man said.**

 **"Vera logn.." Atreus said to the creature, making it move.**

"How did he do that?" Apollo asked.

"How should I know?" Athena said.

 **"** **Huh... say... you're not gonna believe me but uh... that axe you got, uh?" Brok said to Kratos as they walked side by side.**

 **"It was me what made her--me and my brother. Was one of our best."** **He added**

"He's the one that make it?!?" The children of the forge god and the god himself said, looking excited.

'Hope I can meet him one day.' Thought Hephaetus.

 **"So don't let nobody else go work on her except for us two. ACHH!" He said but was slapped by the creature's tail.** (A/N unknown type of creature that I don't seem to know)

 **"You gotta handle her special or she'll wreck beyond fixin'." He continued.**

 **"I can enhance her for you right now if it so please you son of a bitch."**

'Stop cursing, its annoying.' Thought Hades.

 **"So what say you? HAHH!" Brok asked while slapping the creature to make it move.**

 **"You are right... I do not believe you." Kratos said.**

'Who believes a man they just meet?' Artemis thought not believing the man.

 **"Come, boy." He added calling Atreus.**

 **"There's a rune in the shape of a fork--under the grip." Brok said before he walk away.**

 **"Aw... digr bikkja! Dumbr bak-rauf." Brok voice was heard but in a different language.**

"Norse?" Thinks Annabeth outloud.

"Could be." Percy said.

 **Kratos takes his axe to see a rune shape of a fork under the grip.**

 **"That was our brand, my brother and me, before we split. I got the half of it right here--see?" Brok said letting them see half of the rune engraved in the axe.**

"Now I believe him." Artemis said outloud grabbing attention of her brother.

"Now you believe a man? Is the world gonna end!?" Apollo said in horror making Artemis angry.

"Shut up!" She tolerate.

 **"Look, you want I should upgrade her or not?" Brok asked Kratos.**

 **"Very well." Kratos said.**

His sentence excite Hephaetus. 'Is he gonna make it more powerful?!' The forge god thought.

 **"I expect an improvement." Handing the axe for Brok to take. Brok didn't take it, but he walks to his shop making Kratos and Atreus to follow.**

 **"So where's the other half of the brand?" Questioned Atreus as they arrive at the shop.**

 **"Oh, my dumb brother's got it. But I got all the talent. Look!"**

The audience chuckled at the joke.

 **"Let's get to it." Brok said. After waiting for a while, Brok has finish upgrading the axe.**

Demigods and gods alike looks at the axe in shock. Gone its previous looks. Now having a golden trimmings and a longer grip. Runes engraved in it.

 **"Well, don't look now but our friends who were hiding in the trees are back for more." Brok said to Kratos.**

Excited faces can be seen in the crowds of demigods wanting to see the new axe in action.

 **"Go on, give that axe a twirl!" Brok said as Kratos walk to the tree as the screen goes black.**

"Why is there no fight!" Clarisse said looking dissappointed. "Its need rest for awhile I guess..." Annabeth said. "Then we will wait." Zeus said calmly.

34343434343434343

 **Well. That was something. Sorry for the long awaited update. Mind asking if you want me to bring in Kassandra (That's her name right?) and Calliope to see this together with the gods and demigods.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter**


	5. The Witch I

**Will be based on MKIceAndFire gameplay on Youtube and I take no credit from it (Seriously, I don't)**

 **A/N :** **Characters will be OOC's**

 **Sorry again for the late update. Too busy my dudes. Here the awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the game or the character as they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **56565656565656**

"What's next?" Percy asked curiously.

"Maybe they will meet someone like Brok." Said Grover.

"Another blacksmith? Seriously?" Argued Percy.

"Why not?" Grover argued back. As the two friends argue, a bright light happened. **(A/N classic character introduction)**

Two figure was seen. A woman and a girl.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"My name is Lysandra and this is my daughter, Calliope." The woman with black hair and blue dress was seen with a 8 years old **(A/N I did my research ladies and gentlemen, I think some is inaccurate)** girl with the same color of dress but with white skirt.

"Why are we here?" Lysandra asked.

"To watch that I guess." Percy said pointing at the tv.

"Watch what?" Calliope asked.

As she said that, the tv turns itself on.

 **Kratos was seen walking to exit a cave but stop.**

"Mother, is that?" Calliope asked.

"Yes, that is your father." Lysandra said. **(A/N shocking)**

"WHAT!" Shouted the demigods.

"Um.. Zeus, can you make our new guest a place to sit." Poseidon said upon realizing their guests was still standing. Without a word, a sofa materialized for them to sit.

 **"Boy." Kratos said waving his hand as Atreus came to the screen.**

"Who is he?" Calliope asked Percy who is sitting beside her and her mother.

"His son." Percy replied.

"Son?" Lysandra and Calliope said at the same time.

"Son." Percy firmly replied.

 **"These tracks..." Kratos said as he feels the track on the ground.**

 **"Mm... a boar maybe? Not sure but I'll find it." Atreus replies.**

 **"Go." Kratos said.**

 **"It is important for a warrior to keep his skill sharp." He added.**

"Maybe some of you need that advice." Chiron said to the demigods.

"Clearly." Annabeth said looking at Percy.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Annabeth said quickly.

 **They jump off a small cliff to a big clearing big bones covering it.**

"Beautiful." Grover said. Some demigods agreed.

 **"Woah!" Atreus said seeing a fire troll at the center of the clearing with new looking creature.** (A/N I make the fight short but not too short)

"Not beautiful now with that thing there." Grover said.

 **Kratos throw his axe towards its left leg making it roar at them.**

 **He ran up to it activating his spartan rage. Punching it rapidly.**

 **When his spartan rage is over, he turns around just to get a ball of poison to the face.**

"Ouch." Jason said when the ball hits Kratos face.

 **Eventually they managed to kill all the creature and bring down the troll.**

The demigods cheered. "Another victory!" Jason said.

"You want to see them lost?" Leo asked.

"No." A quick reply was heard.

 **They come across a chest at a cliff with runes covering it.**

"Is that natural?" Percy asked Annabeth not believing it.

"Course not. Maybe someone put it there." Annabeth replied.

 **"Here. What does it say?" Kratos asked his son.**

 **"The runes symbolises the three Nornir." Atreus answered.**

 **"Nornir?"**

 **"The fates."**

The reveal was quite shocking to some.

"The fates? Nothing good come from them." Demeter said not fond of the three fates.

"Them again." Percy said scoffing.

 **"The fates. No good comes from them." Kratos said** **what Demeter had said but with different word.**

"I didn't know you two were so close, Demeter." Hermes joked.

Apollo laughed at the joke.

"Hah! Good one."

 **"Okay.." Atreus said. They continued traveling through a tunnel.**

 **"Boy... hear your animal up ahead."**

'Another hunt. I hope nothing bad happens.' Artemis said.

 **"I knew it was a boar." Atreus said as they jump off a cliff after traversing the short tunnel.**

 **They come across a land of cold** (A/N looks cold but not much) **and they saw a boar with marking all over its body.**

"Strange." Artemis said.

"What strange?" Apollo asked.

"Its body is covered with marking. If I am correct, the animal is either important or the last of it kind." Artemis said revealing some of her information about Norse.

 **They take cover behind a rock.**

 **"Shoot when you are ready." Kratos said as Atreus takes an arrow from his back.**

 **"Remember.. draw to your chest. A wild boar's hide is thick." Atreus listen to his father words.**

 **He shoots the boar but the arrow simply bounced off.**

"Fail again." Percy said sighing.

"He will got another chance Mr. Percy." Calliope said for the first time.

"Well I hope he does kiddo." Replied Percy.

 **"But... I hit it. Didn't I?" Atreus asked Kratos as the weird boar ran away.**

 **"I did what you said and it looked like it boun** **ced off. Could the boar be magical?" He asked again.**

"Magical boar?" Thalia said.

"Never heard of it... so no... don't exist." She added again.

"Perhaps not here but in Norse... yes." Artemis said.

 **"Hunh. What do you think?" Kratos asked kneeling in front of his son.**

 **"It looked weirder than any boar I've ever seen."**

 **"Get after it then." Obeying his father word, Atreus jumps trying to find the magical boar.**

 **They walked to find a burnt down village.**

"What the..." Grover said.

"What happen here?" Percy said.

 **"Stay alert." Kratos said.**

 **"More of those people?" Questioned Atreus.**

 **"Something else." Kratos answered.**

'Something else?' Thought Percy at Kratos words.

 **"Some of the bodies are those weird dead thing." Atreus said from afar. They explored a bit.**

 **"There's Draugr here too. They must have been fighting." The boy said again.**

"The Hel-Walkers and a Draugr in one place?" Annabeth said.

"Must been a hell of a battle if that happen." Percy said.

 **As they reach a lone house, the door burst open revealing a Hel-Walker.**

 **"AHH! Another one." Atreus said as Kratos already engaging the Walker killing it easily with stomping its face.**

 **"Here. Right under." Kratos said lifting a pillar for Atreus to go right under.**

"The boar!" Grover said.

"But isn't the place looks too foggy?" Grover added again.

The place Kratos and Atreus hunts the boar is too foggy for their liking.

 **"I got it." Atreus said.**

 **"Elbow up. Steady hands. Relax... accuarcy over speed." Atreus muttered under his breath.**

 **He release the arrow and hit the mark.**

"WOO! He did it!" The demigods cheered with some of hunters of Artemis and the Goddess herself have a small smile.

 **"YES!" Atreus said looking at his father.**

 **"Do not lose it." Kratos said as the boar is running away. As Atreus jumps over the log, his knife falls.**

 **Kratos picks it up as he founds it. As he traverse, Atreus was not seen.**

 **"Boy!" Kratos shouted.**

Worried faces was seen. 'Where is he?' Thought off all in the room.

 **As he continues, the surrounding gots foggier.**

 **"Boy!" He calls again.**

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"Hurry father." Atreus voice was heard from afar.**

 **"I found him! He's slowing down!" Kratos traverse through many maze like structure.** (A/N I don't know how to describe it.) **"**

 **A** **treus! Wait for me boy!" He traverse through a cave to find more pathway.**

 **"Atreus!"**

 **"Where are you!" Atreus voice was close.**

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO!" A new voice was heard in Atreus location.**

"Is that?" Annabeth said.

"What?" Grover asked.

"Nevermind... maybe we know later." She added.

 **"Im sorry." Atreus said to the voice.**

 **"Atreus!" Kratos runs to find a small opening that reveal Atreus location.**

 **Kratos jump off the ledge to see a woman with Atreus and the boar.**

"The woman from before!" Percy said.

"That's her voice." He added.

 **Kratos was seen walking towards them then the screen turns black.**

Dissapointed grunts was heard all over the room.

"But why? So close..." Grover said.

"Lets hope it will not change to them facing a giant snake." Jason said.

 **5656565656565656**

 **Sorry my dudes this is as far as this chapter goes so The Witch will be split into two part.**

 **The second part will consist of them meeting the Serpent.**

 **I'll update it next week sorry for the wait**.

 **See you guys next time.**


	6. The Witch II & The Serpent Remastered

**Gameplay will be based upon MKIceAndFire and I take no credit from it.**

 **A/N : Sorry again got caught up on work. They just keep coming after another. Well heres the chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Character will be OOC'S**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the game nor the characters as they belong to their rightful owners**

 **Edit : This is a remastered version of The Witch II and The Serpent**

 **56565656565656565**

"Come on... just turn back on." Apollo said bored.

"I wanna know what his connection to the olympus." he added again

"Just be patient then." Artemis interject not wanting Apollo to whine more.

"Fine." Apollo said.

"Can you tell us more about your father, Calliope?" Annabeth asked.

"Well-" before Calliope can answer, the tv turn back on.

"Alright! What do you know, patient is the key!" an excited Apollo said

 **Kratos is seen walking to the injured boar with Atreus and the woman on its side.**

 **"We didn't know he belong to anyone." Atreus said.**

 **"He doesn't. He's my friend."**

"Friend?" Percy said.

"If human can be your friend, why not animal?" Grover said.

"Acceptable." Percy reply.

 **"The boy was following my command." Kratos said after reaching his destination. The woman turn around and grab Kratos hand.**

 **"Then help fix this." She brought the hand to the boar's wound.**

"Look at that wound." Hermes said.

"Looks nasty." He added.

 **"Hold here please." The woman said as she goes to Atreus side.**

 **"HOLD, I said he's losing blood." She said bringing some dust-like magic out.**

 **"The last of his kind in all realm and you shoot him."**

"I was right." Artemis said.

"Never thought you knew norse." Athena said.

"Had to." Artemis replies.

 **"You needed food?" The woman asked Kratos.**

 **"Target practice..." Atreus said.**

 **"Target practice..." the woman said slowly looking at Kratos.**

 **"Im so so sorry..." said Atreus.**

"Why is he sorry for?" Jason asked.

"Well, he shot the boar." Thalia said.

"He's only following orders." Jason said again.

"Lets drop this conversation, ok?" Thalia said wanting to see more action and out of the awkward conversation.

 **"Keep that pressure on." The woman said to Kratos.**

 **"The blame is mine. I should have kept a closer eye. " she added.**

 **"Will he die?" Atreus asked.**

 **"I will not let him." The woman said to the worried boy.**

 **"You-- the arrow cut tideways inside him. Find both ends and hold them tightly."**

"This is intense even though its just a boar." Percy said.

"Its the last of its kind, thats why." Grover said.

 **Kratos finished finding and holding both ends as the woman instructed.**

 **"Good now pull them together, line them up." The woman said as she cast a spell to the boar.**

 **Atreus looks to the woman.**

 **"You're a witch..." he said.**

 **"I can't finish the healing here. My home just beyond the trees here." She said looking at Kratos who is picking up the boar.**

"How are they gonna pass that?." Percy said looking at the tress that are in their way.

"Life finds its way." Replied Grover.

 **"Good. He seems stable and calm for now." The witch said as she walks to the trees. Picking some dirt** (maybe sand idk) **. She start chanting something that sounds like "greiza"** (A/N don't judge me ok? I couldn't find the right letter xd).

 **The trees then magically moves to the side revealing a path.** (Tree or root? Looks like a root more than a tree but imma called it tree.)

"Now that's what I call 'real' magic." Jason said impressed.

"She's a witch for a reason." Thalia says to Jason feeling stupid.

 **They started to walk along the pathway.**

 **"That bow's a little big for you, isn't it?" The witch asked Atreus.**

"I just notice that as well." Apollo said realizing the fact.

"You just realized that now?" Demeter ask.

"Uhh... yeah?" Apollo said as Demeter just sigh.

 **"My mother made it for me." Atreus replies.**

 **"Said I'd grow to it."**

 **"I've never seen you in these woods. She must miss you being away from home." The witch said.**

"I hope that is real." Calliope said feeling sad for her half-brother.

 **"She..." Atreus hesitate for a moment.**

 **"She's dead. We're taking her ashes to the highest peak in the realms." He said to the witch stating their objective for the journey.**

"That's the objective? I thought they went adventuring." Percy said confuse.

"Every journey needs an objective Percy." Poseidon said to his son.

"Right." Sigh Percy.

 **"Ashes?" The witch asked.**

 **"It was her last wish." Atreus replies.**

"So they gonna climb up the mountain just to scatter her ashes?" Jason said.

"Its her last wish." Leo says tired of Jason's stupid question.

"Atreus said 'realms' what does that mean?" Grover asked Annabeth

"How should I know? We're greek Grover." Annabeth replies sighing.

 **"Boy." Kratos interjects for the first time.**

 **"I'm... sorry for your loss." The witch said feeling sympathy for the young boy.**

 **"We're here."**

 **"You live in a tree?" Atreus asked curious.**

"That's a big tree but I don't see a house anywhere." Percy said feeling confuse again.

 **"Not in it--"**

Her sentence confuse all the demigods and gods. "What?" Hermes said.

 **"Below it." The witch finished her sentence.**

"How does she lives below it?" Hermes said.

"Is there a hole somewhere?" He added.

 **"Heimili!" As she said that, the tree rose revealing it to be a giant turtle with a tree on its shell.**

 **"Look!" Atreus said impressed.**

"Holy-" Percy was shocked so was all the demigods.

"That's a big turtle." Apollo said.

"Beautiful." Grover said as he was under a spell.

"I want one." He added.

"We find you a small one later." Annabeth said smiling at her friend.

 **"Is he friendly?" Atreus asked walking towards it.**

 **"Boy..." Kratos said to his son.**

 **"I promise you, he's safe." The witch replied.**

"Have you ever seen a giant turtle that aren't friendly?" Grover said.

"Not yet." Percy replies.

"Hope there aren't any." he added grimly.

 **They got closer to the turtle showing how magnificent it is.**

"It's beautiful up close." Calliope said.

"I agree young lady." Chiron said.

 **"He won't hurt anyone." Atreus said. Many animal sounds can be heard from their surrounding.**

 **As Kratos got closer to the house, the boar started to show its pain coming back.**

"Oh no..." Piper said worried.

 **"Quickly." Kratos walks in the house.**

 **"Place him on the stave there." He puts the boar on the stave** (which is on the floor so making a sentence that said 'on the stave that is on the floor' is like making a song lyric)

 **"Keep him still." The witch said grabbing a few items for the healing.**

 **"You live alone?" Atreus asked.**

 **"It's better this way." She replied.**

'What does that mean?' Athena thought.

'She has a son or something?' She added again unknowingly stating a true fact which she doesn't know (of course)

 **"Yeah, my father doesn't like people either." Atreus said as if Kratos wasn't there.**

Hermes laugh at that statement.

 **"Boy."**

 **"Well, you don't."**

Hermes laugh again.

 **The boar started to whine more. "Hold him still--before he hurts himself." The witch said after getting the ingredients in a bowl ready.**

 **"Good. Shhhh... easy." She calms the boar down. "Rest now."**

"I wanna learn how to do that." Grover said impressed.

 **"I need two more things. Fresh red root grows just behind the house. Can you pull a cluster?" The witch asked Atreus. He looks at Kratos to see him nod for conformation.**

 **Atreus walks out the house.**

 **"What else?" Kratos asked. The witch tried to put her hand on top of Kratos.**

 **"I..." she hesitates seeing Kratos tense.**

"Woah... that's a bold move there." Apollo said.

"What is she trying to do?" Percy said worried that the witch is an enemy.

 **"I know you're a god." She said again.**

"How does she knows?" Piper asked.

"She's a witch." Leo answer her question.

"That doesn't explain it completely." Piper added.

"You think I know?" Leo argues back.

 **"Not of this realm, but there's no mistaking it." She begin to stand up with the bowl that she brought in hand.**

 **"He doesn't know, does he? About your true nature-- or his own?" Kratos stands up following her.**

 **"That is none of your concern." He said angrily.**

"He needs anger management." Artemis said.

"Clearly you need one as well." Apollo said.

"You wanna fight?" An angry Artemis asked her brother.

"Enough Artemis." Interject Zeus.

 **"The gods of these realms don't take kindly to outsiders. Trust me, I know."**

"Seen this before." Hermes said.

 **"When they find you--and they will--they'll make things difficult. The boy would want answers." The witch said standing infront of the window**

 **"That will be my problem." Kratos replies.**

 **"Whatever you're hiding, you cannot protect him forever." The woman says with atreus on the background searching for something on the ground.**

"He looks so innocent." Thalia said looking at Atreus in the background.

"And cute." Piper added.

"Seriously?" Thalia looks at Piper.

"What?"

"Nevermind" Thalia sigh.

 **"But you're right... doesn't concern me." She said walking away from the window to the shelf besides it.**

 **"I also need Lamb's Cress. Do you mind?" The witch asked.**

 **Kratos looks at her for description.**

 **"Its a white-petalled flower in my garden. Just a handful." She gives Kratos the flower's description.**

"Does this Lamb's Cress exist here?" Percy asked.

"We have to go exploring to know that then." Grover said.

 **"Fine." Kratos said.**

 **"Lamb's Cress..." he added. Kratos goes outside and find the flower.**

 **He pick it up and he started to search for Atreus.**

 **"Can you help? I can't quite... get it.." Atreus asked struggling to pull the plant he was getting.**

"Where's his knife?" Jason asked.

"He dropped it remember?" Leo said.

"Not quite." Jason said not remembering

 **"Would this help?" Kratos said bringing out the knife.**

 **"I dropped it...?" Atreus takes the knife.**

 **"When you were chasing the animal." Atreus looks guilty.**

 **"What's wrong with me?" He asks himself.**

"Nothing's wrong with you." Most of Aphrodite's cabin said.

 **"If I'd lost it." Atreus says looking at Kratos.**

 **"You did lose it..." Kratos replies.**

 **Atreus looks down, then he starts to cut the plant he was pulling.**

 **"I'll take better care of it from now on." Kratos stands up. He start making back to the house with Atreus in tow.**

"You ever wonder when they gonna meet the serpent?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"Maybe when they got closer to the end of their journey."

"Hm... maybe."

 **Kratos hands over the stuff to Atreus and he gives them to the witch.**

 **"Ah, exactly what I need." The witch said combining it in the bowl.**

 **"So, he's going to live? Atreus asked with hope.**

 **"Yes."** **The witch said.**

Some demigods and surprisingly Artemis sigh in relief.

 **"Then we are leaving." Kratos interjects.**

 **"Wait..." the witch said.**

 **"Not without thanks." She goes over to Kratos.**

 **Two of her fingers are glowing as she almost put it on Kratos's neck when he grabbed her arm.**

"Fast for a man that big." Artemis said surprised.

"I'm faster." Hermes said.

"Do I care?"

"No."

 **Kratos looks at her hand. "You want solitude? This mark will hide you from... those who might make your journey... difficult."**

"Thats nice." Percy said.

"It is." Grover added.

 **Kratos hesitate and then grunts signaling the witch to do it. She puts her finger on his neck.**

 **"Leyna." She cast the spell on Kratos and a mark appears at his neck** **She then walks to Atreus.**

 **She cleans his cheek and puts the same spell on him.**

 **"Heimili." The witch said and the turtle moves back underground.**

"That is still cool." Grover said.

"I still want one." the satyr added

"We go find one after this." Annabeth said.

 **"There's a shortcut below the house that leads safely out of these woods. Follow this path down, and heads towards daylight." The witch said.**

 **"Will we see you again? Atreus asked the woman.**

 **"As much or as little as you like. Now get out of here."**

"Harsh. She shouldn't." Grover said.

"They got places to go, maybe find a giant snake." Clarisse said.

 **"Come, boy." Kratos said as the scene change to them in a boat facing a statue with runes in it.**

Groan was heard all over the room. "Nice mouth, Clarisse." Annabeth said.

"It seems I was wrong." Hermes said.

"Yup." Apollo replied

 **"It reads : "Sacrifice your arms to the centre of the water." Awaken again the cradle of the world." Atreus said.**

 **"What... throw our weapons to the water? Guess that won't be a problem for you." He added.**

"Won't be a problem if they don't fight it." Percy said.

"If..." Annabeth said.

 **"Are you gonna do it? Atreus asked. Kratos stands up and throws his axe in the centre.**

 **"The axe did not return." Kratos said trying to call it back. Suddenly, rumbling happen.**

 **Kratos looks around the cause of rumbling. At the background just besides his head, a silhoutte of serpent body was seen.**

"Look at its size." Poseidon said. "Maybe even bigger than the titans." Hades said.

 **"Hang on, boy!"**

 **"Okay!" Kratos said to Atreus as waves erupt. The boat stop at a rock that moves before their eyes.**

 **"What is this?" Kratos said as the rock roses showing slitted eyes.**

"Thats more terrifying than the last one." Grover said scared. The others agreed.

 **"It's the world serpent." Atreus said. The serpent open its mouth as it spit the leviathan axe.**

 **"Stay calm, boy!"**

 **"I am! This is great...!"**

 **The serpent spoke a language that is never unheard of.**

 **"It speaks!?" Kratos said.**

 **"Yeah! Mom said he's friendly."**

Sigh of relief was heard all over. "Thank god." Grover said.

 **"What is it saying? Kratos asked Atreus.**

 **"I don't know." The boy replies.**

"What?" Percy said.

"The last one we seen the boy understand it, but now, he doesn't?" Percy added.

"Maybe its just a vision of the future that might happen." Annabeth said.

 **The serpent spoke some more before bringing its attention to somewhere else.**

 **"That... was amazing." Atreus said.**

"I want to meet that serpent." Apollo said.

"And let you get eaten by it? No." Artemis replies.

"It's friendly! The boy says so." He argues back.

"Maybe later."

 **"Wait, there's a shipwreck over there. See that?"**

"What?" Percy said.

 **"That wasn't there before."**

 **"And there's the statue of Thor. Except I can see a lot more of him now."**

"Thor huh? They really are in Norse." Artemis said.

 **"The water dropped--when the serpent rose." Atreus said after realizing it.**

"That explain everything." Annabeth said.

 **"Oohhh... that must be why that beach wasn't there before. See?"**

"Kid's smart." Hermes said.

 **"And there's the mountain! Lookit-- that building must leads from the foot of the mountain to that golden temple." He continued**

 **"It was all just under the surface." Kratos said turning around to row to the temple.**

 **"Except the statue. Good thing, huh? There's even a dock--there, next to the flag." Atreus said coordinating the way. As he sits down the screen turns black.**

"That was so awesome!" Grover said.

"First the turtle and then the serpent."

"I'd be excited if he suddenly fights a dragon on the way to the mountain." Percy said.

"That would be a disaster." Annabeth said.

"We have to wait and see, yeah?" Thalia said.

 **56565656565**

 **Sorry for the wait. Again.**

 **See you guys next time**

 **Edit : Sorry for the wait. Im not gonna promise you guys but the next chapter will be publish about next week or so... see you guys until then.** **Ciao**


	7. Brok's Shop

**Gameplay will** **be based upon MkIceAndFire** **and I take no credit from it. I don't, get over it.**

 **Long waited right? Am I right? Maybe... but idk**

 **I notice the cringyness of my older chapters so I thought of updating it to not make it look cringy af**

 **I don't think this chapter will be long to make it clear... and I hope this will keep you guys satisfied until next week. I take advice from you guys about my writing and I will keep improving.**

 **Character's will be OOC'S**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own any of character except this story plot and my future one.**

 **7878787878787878**

It's been hours... not really but feels like it because the demigods are chatting like there's no end to it. Annabeth was asking Calliope about her father.

"What's your father like, Calliope?" Annabeth asked said child to know about Kratos personality more than they see because her last one was interrupt by the tv **(Sort of)**.

"He's not that bad if you know him personally. He cares about his loved ones." Calliope answers truthfully. As they were chatting, Percy was curious about one thing.

"You know Grover, when we were watching, the vase that Kratos was craved in it had him holding two blades and that make me curious." Percy said to Grover.

"And that is?" Grover asked. "Where's the blades then? Why he didn't use it?" Percy questions.

"Maybe it brought bad memories to him." "Maybe."

"Hey, it's starting." Jason pointed out.

 **The scene shows Kratos and Atreus is still on the boat after meeting the World Serpent. "We're going to the docks first, right? We'll be the first people to walk on it for who knows long." Exclaimed Atreus to his father.**

 **"You know of that serpent?" Kratos asked his son. "His one's of the Giants--" Atreus said.**

"One of the Giants? That massive snake is a Giants? What is a Giant?" Grover asked. "The giant corpse that we see earlier is a Giant, Grove." Answered Annabeth

 **"--and he's so big he's wrapped around the whole world and bites his own tail." Atreus finished his sentence**

"WHAT!" Exclaimed most demigods with Apollo. "Dude's so big he's around the world!" Apollo said. "That's insane. Terrific and amazing!" The cheerful sun god added again.

 **"An exaggeration." Kratos said not believing it. "I dunno... looked pretty big to me."**

"And us." Some demigods muttered believing that the serpent is that big. **(I don't believe it because its a myth but hey don't judge me myth believers out there** **)**

(A/N Imma alter the gameplay a bit because I am currently focusing on the main storyline only for now)

 **Kratos paddles the boat to the temple's dock. As they get off the boat, Atreus ask his father. "How long you think this has been here?"**

 **"A very long time..." Kratos replies as they start ascending the temple's stairs. The scenery that awaits them is beautiful. Literally an old temple that is underwater had resurface after who knows long surrounded by small and big mountains and a statue of Thor.**

"Can we go there?" Apollo asked his father, Zeus with hopeful eyes. "I'll think about it." Zeus said sighing. "Yes!" Apollo high five with Hermes after completing their mission.

 **"Is this the way to the mountain?" Asked Atreus. "It would seem." Kratos replies. They started to walk towards the path until a voice interuppt them.**

 **"If it isn't the bearded beefers and his sac-seed! Have I got something for you two... " A familliar voice startle both Kratos and Atreus with the demigods.**

"That voice... isn't that voice belongs to Brok?" Grover said. "Brok? You mean the blacksmith?" Percy asked. "Yup." Came the reply.

 **Atreus turns around to see Brok at the temple's door trying to open it. While his still unidentified creature that the writer still doesn't know is eating fish just beside the door.**

"How does he even do that?" Jason asked. "Uh... its Norse so... stop asking questions about a pantheon I don't know about." Leo said stopping Jason from asking anymore questions.

 **"Brok?" Atreus ask confuse. "But how did you--** **" "None of your fuckin' business. Now get in here, I got something for ya! And don't go makin' pig eyes at my spot... I saw it first!." Brok interrupt Atreus as the author thanking you for making this story rating goes up.**

 **"Okay..." Atreus exclaimed as they are walking towards the blue smith that is currently struggling to push the door.**

"Not that strong is he?" Hephaetus said. "But his weapon are one of a kind and I want to meet him." He added again wanting to meet this blue skin drawf.

 **"What do you think he wants?" Atreus asked Kratos as they walk inside seeing many torches that lit the room. "To test our patience." Kratos said.**

"That is true." Hades said as every occupant of the room looks at him. "What? He curses a lot and that's annoying." They turn back to the screen after hearing such comments from Ruler of the Underworld. **(Is that right?)**

 **"When word gets out about my new shop, folks'll finally come outta hiding." Brok said still walking to his shop with Atreus and Kratos following behind.**

 **[Area Discovered : Brok's Shop]**

"That's new." Percy said looking at the words displaying on the screen. "It's an indicator to what areas they may discover." Annabeth said.

 **"They'll be clawing all over each other just to catch a whiff of my wares-- you watch!" Brok said. "Aren't we talking to Brok?" Atreus said to Kratos.**

 **Kratos walks to Brok's shop. "You rush around like that everywhere? Sheesh." Brok said completely iritiate at how Kratos rush everywhere.**

"That's the only way they can travel." Hermes said.

 **"Catch." Brok throws a blue stone to Kratos.**

"What can that small stone do? Make a doorway?" Dionysus said after being silence a long time wanting to watch the man who froze his father by just appearing.

 **"The pile of rocks there--" Kratos turns around to see a pile of rocks. As the rocks stood to form a doorway.**

"Apperantly, yes." Dionysus said as the demigods from Camp Half-Blood laugh at his sentence that predicts the future.

 **"with that Key of Yggdrasil, you can open a magic door to the branches of the World Tree-- a shortcut 'tween realms." Brok finished his explanation about the blue stone.**

"Shortcut between realms? That's super cool!" Grover said wanting to try it out too.

 **"If y'ever see 'em out in the world, use it to get back to me quick." The blue skin dwarf added as the rocks fell back to its original position.**

"And they are many of them! Percy! We need one for our journey." Grover said to Percy.

"We'll go to Norse if we can after this, sounds good?" Percy said trying to calm down his excited friend. "Very good." Grover replies.

 **"But it's only one way-- straight back here and nowhere else." Brok explains again. "And whatever you do, never, never, EVER, never, ever, ever, ever, ever throw yourself over the edge of the path... lest you want death." He finished with a great use of never and ever in one sentence.**

"That is a lot of never and ever in one sentence." Artemis said. "And you still believe this drawf?" Asked Apollo

"Yes." Artemis said to her cheerful brother.

 **"Yeah, I don't see us wanting that." Atreus said grimly. As they got their equipment upgraded and reffilled their supplies for the journey ahead.**

"Me too." Percy said not wanting to die like that. "I have a feeling they will do that one day." Grover said.

"You serious right now?" Percy asked Grover. "It's just a hunch. No need to get mad." The Satyr replied.

 **Kratos walks back to the temple's door and open it as the screen turns black.**

"That's it?" Piper said hoping for more. "That is it, I guess." Thalia said.

"Another waiting sessions starts now." Hermes said holding a stopwatch making it start.

 **7878787878787878**

 **Hey! Yup I know. It's short but I hope this will have to do for now until next week.**

 **The story rating will be change to M because of Brok cursing. Thank you Brok.**

 **Should I bring Atreus in to watch with them demigods and gods? If so I will bring Atreus at the end of their journey.**

 **See you lads later. Ciao**


	8. The Journey I

**Gameplay will be based on MKIceAndFire on Youtube. Go check him out guys! And I take no credit from it.**

 **Hello guys and welcome back!**

 **New update! Yeayyyy.** **This is truly long awaited indeed.**

 **Happy New Year 2020 as well! Hope you guys have a great new year. And I'm gonna start mine by posting this update**.

 **Character's will be OOC'S**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character because their not mine and belong to their rightful owner.**

 **8787878787878787878787878**

No noise was heard from the throne room. All the demigods, gods and goddesses are sitting quietly, completely defying their not so quiet behavior. Until one voice breaks it all--

"It would seem that the author have finally post another update." said Hermes.

"Have you gone mad or something, bro?" Apollo asked confused.

"What? No, what did I say?" the now confused Hermes said.

"Wow, complete idiot, both of 'em." Artemis said from afar.

While Apollo and Hermes make a complete idiot of themselves, Percy and Grover is talking about something.

"Who do you think they gonna meet next, Grove?" asked Percy.

"Ahh... a satyr?" Grover answered.

"A satyr? Seriously?" Percy asked again.

Grover tried to answer but instead, the tv **(sort of)** answered it for him by coming back to life after months of waiting. **(jk)**

"Finally, getting restless here." Hades said.

"We all do." Poseidon added.

 **Kratos and Atreus was seen running towards the giant door that leads the way to the mountain. But they stop midway as Kratos pulls a handle, making the platform that they are standing on rise upward.**

"Woah... what is that?" Grover asked fascinated.

 **"What is this?" asked Atreus.**

 **"A horn." Kratos answered.**

"A horn? That big? What is it use for though?" asked the confused satyr.

"Maybe its a war horn." Annabeth answered.

"Maybe its for something else." said Jason.

"Can you guys be quiet please?" Leo asked annoyed.

 **"Here is the end." Kratos said looking at the big horn.**

 **"Can we blow into it?" Atreus asked wanting to know what will happen.**

 **"Without knowing the outcome?" Kratos asked his son.**

 **"Well, we usually push every button and pull every lever we see." Atreus said with some humor in his tone.**

"Kid have humor." Hermes said chuckling a bit by the kid.

"Yeah, I hope we can meet him man. Good kid he is." Apollo said.

"And let you corrupt him? No." said Artemis not wanting the boy to change because of her brother.

 **"Outcomes we can predict." Kratos not wanting to blow it and wants to continue their journey. "No." he added.**

 **"This is something else." he said again.**

"I was right, it's for something else." Jason said proudly.

'Not a war horn huh... then what is it for?' Athena thought not believing the spartan's words.

 **"We must develop your instincts." the former god of war said as he pulled the handle to go back down.**

 **As they approach the giant door, enemies start to appear to stop them in their way.**

 **The demigods, knowing the outcome of the battle, cheered as Kratos and Atreus killed all of them.**

 **"With luck, that tower leads through the mountain." Kratos said grabbing his axe that he threw.**

 **"I'm ready." Atreus said determined.**

"He's looks cute." Piper said.

"Are you serious? You just said that again now?" Thalia asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

 **Kratos opens the gateway to find more enemy until... a lizard-like creature appears from the ground and brings one of the enemy with it.**

 **"What was that?!" said a shocked Atreus.**

"That is one weird looking lizard." Percy said rubbing his eyes as he too, shocked by its appearance.

"Yeah." Grover said.

 **Kratos as always, slash his axe towards an enemy. Atreus makes a maneuver towards one enemy and strangle it with his bow.**

 **"This one, father!" Atreus called to his father. Kratos readying his axe,** **droves it to the shoulder of the one his son was strangling. He then chop its head off as Atreus jumps off.**

"Woah! What a wombo combo!" Hermes said applausing the sync between father and son.

"That is one dangerous maneuver." said Artemis worries about the boy's safety.

 **They finish off the remaining ones, which is easy. Of course it is. Kratos found a tablet like thing** **and opens it.**

 **"Another one here." He said as it shows picture of the world serpent circling the lake they are at.**

"Wait... another one? That means we miss the first one? Aww man! What is that though?" A sad Apollo said looking at the thing.

"Looks like a myth or something something." Poseidon said.

 **"Look, it's the World Serpent!" Atreus said.**

 **"He's so much bigger than I imagined." he added**

"Who am I kidding, he's way bigger than father is." Hades said to Zeus who only nodded.

"I told you Herms! He bit his own tail!" Apollo said to his brother.

"Yeah yeah, say it all you want." Hermes still not believing that the serpent is that big.

 **"Oh look, he bit Thor!" Atreus said looking at the picture on the left.**

 **"Or... will bite him." he added confusing a lot of demigods and gods especially Hermes**

"Wait just a second... will bite him?" Hermes said. "Is that serpent from the future or something? This is confusing me!" he added again

"Maybe he is from the future." Athena said to Hermes.

"Stop! You're breaking my mind 'Thena." the thief god stops his sister.

 **"Looks like..." Atreus said trailing off.**

 **They continue their journey but stop again.**

 **"What is that? Smells awful..." Atreus said looking ahead.**

 **"Poison." said Kratos stopping as well.**

"Poison? How are they gonna bypass that?" Grover asked to no one.

 **Kratos throws his axe at the pillar-like thing that is expelling poison, effectively freezing it.**

"Ohhh... like that." Grover answers his own question.

 **Continuing on, they entered a cave system. Kratos saw another poison tower that is blocking their way to a ladder.**

 **He froze it but stops moving forward when the lizard-like creatures appears.**

 **"Whoahh, it's a tatzelwurm!" said a shocked Atreus.**

Most of the demigods, scream at the jumpscare. Half of them are laughing at their friend's screaming faces.

"Dude! Feels like my heart wants to explode!" A scared Grover said clutching his heart.

"Whoa, calm down man." the son of Poseidon said calming his satyr friend.

 **The creature dug its way back down just to appear in front of Kratos.**

 **"Watch out!" Atreus said warning his father.**

 **Kratos heeds the warning and slash the tatzelwurm when its resurface, resulting it in going back underground.**

 **The tatzelwurm tries to hide in the poisonous area but Kratos axe reaches it killing the tatzelwurm instantly.**

"What a creature!" Apollo said sighing in relief.

"A creature I want to hunt down." said Artemis with a smile.

"Then I want to come with you, yeah?" Apollo asked his sister, already knowing the answer is a 'no' but instead...

"Sure." answered Artemis.

"Alright... wait what?" a sad Apollo said but his mood changes when he heard it again.

"I said sure, Apollo." the goddess says again.

Apollo not saying anything but only smiles to himself.

"You broke him." Hermes said to Artemis who only smiles.

 **Kratos finds a chest that is guarded by a mask which got destroyed by Atreus who drove his knife towards it.**

 **Then Kratos opens it to find a stone?**

 **"Hey... it's a fragment of a language cipher. We should look for more like this." Atreus suggest.**

 **As they climb the wooden ladder like thing, Atreus ask his father.**

 **"What were those things? They smelled awful."**

 **"Your mother called them "scorn poles." " Kratos said.** **"Poison magic." he added.**

"Poison magic? That sounds--"

"Not amazing." Leo interrupt Jason.

"But it--" "No."

"But--" "I said no."

"Fine." sigh Jason.

 **"She was the one who showed me how to disable them." Kratos said truthfully.**

'He actually listen to other?" Athena said in her mind not believing someone like Kratos listens.

 **Atreus chuckles.**

"He has a cute laugh." a random girl from aphrodite's cabin said dreamily.

"Ok... that just happen." Percy said looking at the girl.

 **"What?" Kratos asked.**

 **"It's just funny to think of her teaching you something." Atreus said.**

 **"Yes." a reply came**

"They miss her, whoever she is, I can see it." Demeter said after being mad at Kratos for harshly treating his son but can't help but feel sad for him.

 **They come across another door. As Kratos opens it the screen turns black.**

"Well another dead end for us..." Apollo said sighing.

"Wonder how long it is next time?" Hermes said.

"Won't be long, the author said so himself. Maybe a new guest is coming... just maybe."

 **878787878787878787878787**

 **I said the tatzelwurm looks like a lizard but it looks a loot like a tiger with a tail. Who am I kidding, tiger with a tail.**

 **Well... see you guys later... I suppose..**

 **Just I hope won't be long.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
